


Como una esponja

by w0npilessence



Series: ~Poems for Wonpil~ [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amor platónico, F/M, Platonico, poema, poemas para wonpil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence





	Como una esponja

Empapándome de tu esencia  
Se me pasan las horas


End file.
